


Meeting

by Tmae



Category: MechQuest
Genre: Gen, I don't know if The Hero Of Soluna is. like. the official name, I'm Over That Now, So I'm going with it, also RO IS A TAG NOW MY BABY GIRL IS HERE, and when I was crossposting I Felt Like That Didn't Belong In The Archive, but The Hero of [X] is a pretty solid tempalte for AE player characters, for the MQ hero, the fic in which my hero and Sys-Zero meet, this and the other stuff with Ro never got crossposted bc She's My OC Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmae/pseuds/Tmae
Summary: To many across the galaxy, the story of how the two Heroes of Soluna City met for the first time is a subject shrouded in rumour and speculation.This is something that they both find ironic, as the story of the first time that they met is not any particular secret.The story of how Captain - later Commander - Sys-Zero of Loreon and Hero Bhaltair met goes like this...





	Meeting

To many across the galaxy, the story of how the two Heroes of Soluna City met for the first time is a subject shrouded in rumour and speculation.

This is something that they both find ironic, as the story of the first time that they met is not any particular secret. How it became such a subject of discussion is a mystery to them both, but they both have much too much fun with it to tell anyone who does not already know it the actual story.

Those who are not close to them spin tales of adventure and battle and races against time, placing the meeting simultaneously weeks to month to years before the beginning of the Shadowscythe War and days to weeks to months _into_ the war.

Those who _are_ close to them simply assume that it occurred much how Captain Sys-Zero met most of his fellow Hero of Soluna’s year group at G.E.A.R.S – that is, that they met on the dropship shuttle that he runs for the University.

None of these scenarios are quite right, though the dropship assumption is closest to the mark.

The story of how Captain - later Commander - Sys-Zero of Loreon and Hero Bhaltair met goes like this:

* * *

It happens on a planet that is aquatic in nature, 90% ocean to 10% surface landmass, whose name does not translate all that well to humanoid vocal structures. The vast swaths of water suit the inhabitants just fine, as almost all native species are aquatic or semi-aquatic in nature. The few inhabited parts of the land are mostly for the benefit of travellers.

It is one of these travellers’ locations that Sys-Zero finds himself at, the day that the meeting occurs. He is there as captain of the G.E.A.R.S dropship, and is waiting for the arrival of prospective students.

The dropship itself is still in orbit. Though for most planets it would be common courtesy to land and allow prospective student to board the old fashioned and traditional way, here it is common courtesy to do the exact _opposite._ Having travelled through the vacuum of space or not, having an airlock or not, the dropship could still carry far too many contaminants that, though normal to the rest of the galaxy, could easily cause an epidemic for this planet.

The difference between breathing water and breathing air, let alone the atmospheric differences, has led to the inhabitants of this planet haven’t vastly different immune systems to most of the galaxy.

He counts himself fortunate that it doesn’t go both ways – though the oxygen levels are slightly higher than he’s used to, he doesn’t need a breathing mask to remain on the surface of the planet. A good thing, in his opinion, as he finds breathing masks awfully uncomfortable.

He has been there waiting for all of half an hour when he hears the first set of approaching footsteps.

Footsteps which indicate _running._

She is clearly unaccustomed to being on land - or, at the very least, out of practice at it - as her movements sway and are just ever so erratic, in the way of one used to being able to move in three dimensions and now confined to just two. There’s a possibility that she’s currently not used to using a humanoid form to _walk_ – let alone _run_\- as well, as her legs are splaying and her feet landing at odd angles.

Approximately ten seconds after he first turns to see who is coming, she trips, almost predictably, over her own two feet.

Split-second reflexes honed over years of starship- and mecha- piloting are the only thing that allow him to cross the distance just fast enough to prevent a rather unpleasant introduction between her face and the ground, one hand braced against her shoulder and the other supporting her elbow.

Both of her hands clamp onto his arms shortly afterwards and don’t let go until they have both manoeuvred in such a way that she is standing again.

“THANKS,” she says, voice not quite loud enough to be shouting but still significantly above the average decibel level. Another sign that she doesn’t usually spend much time above water – since they needed to be louder underwater to account for the vibrational differences between water and air, inhabitants of this planet tended to have volume control difficulties at first, or so he’d been told.

She gives him a wide, sharp, and toothy grin, tucks a few stray locks of blue hair behind her ear, and sticks out a hand to shake.

“I’m Ro!” she declares, volume dropped to a typical level, though with a slight hiss of air to it that indicates she almost feels she is whispering.

“Sys-Zero,” he responds in kind, shaking the offered hand.

Her eyes light up.

* * *

Ro, as he discovers over the next few minutes, is one of the prospective students that he was waiting for. He also discovers that she is sixteen(an age average to leave for University for her culture but which marks her as one of the youngest incoming students of G.E.A.R.S), is the oldest of seven children (three younger brothers, three younger sisters), and that she’s never been off planet before (but has heard space is quote unquote “really freaking cool”).

It’s surprisingly easy to kick up a rapport with her, and he is not ashamed to admit that he was a little bit delighted to hear that she would be taking his piloting class. He has a feeling that she’ll take to space with ease – most members of underwater species do.

“So, what does teleportation feel like?” she asks, looking up to the sky as though she could pick out the waiting star ship with the naked eye. Her breathing mask dangles from her hand.

“Like having all of your molecules disassembled and reassembled somewhere else,” he replies. She huffs and he finds himself laughing slightly. He points to her mask. “Put that on and you’ll find out for yourself soon enough,”

She rolls her eyes but complies. There are a few slight hisses as the mask locks into place and starts filtering the air and then she gives him a thumbs up. Her eyes crinkle slightly at the corners in a way that suggests she is smiling beneath the mask.

He sends the signal to the dropship and she gives him a sloppy mock salute just before the transportation beam whisks her away.

He wonders how long after landing on Loreon it will take her purple breathing mask to be replaced with on in Wolfblade colours. He gives it a week.

(It only takes two days)


End file.
